Harry Potter and Fruits Basket Corssover
by JosElynne
Summary: No title yet, just a test of plot. Harry found out that he has a cousin in Japan by the name of Honda Tohru and went with Ron and Hermione to Tokyo to meet her. Family Story, Comfort, a little bit of comedy. Will have Romance later on.


**Category: Harry Potter and Fruits Basket Crossover**

**Title: **

**Pairings: None as of yet**

**Rating: M to be safe because I'm sure there will be cursing.**

**AN: This fanfic won't have any angst, hurt, drama and tragedy, though there will definitely have comfort. It's going to be just pure family bonding relationship… or maybe some romance in the future. *wink***

**I still don't have a title for this fic. I'll think of something later on. This is just a test actually. I'll continue if you guys like how it started. Give me feedbacks!**

_Italics are Japanese_

**Chapter 1**

"I'm afraid I can't accept it, Kingsley."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at the person in front of him in shock. He just offered Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, to be an Auror.

"But I thought you wanted to be an Auror," Kingsley said, lowering the hand clutching the acceptance form he wanted to give to Harry.

Harry only smiled at the new Minister while fiddling with his lunch. "True, I wanted to be an Auror, but I only wanted to so I can defeat Voldemort. Now that he's gone, I just wanted to rest, Kings."

It was June of 1998, exactly one month after Voldemort's defeat that Kingsley Shacklebolt was placed as the new Minister of Magic. He made a list, he admitted to his inauguration ceremony, of the things he wanted to do. He expelled all those related to the Death Eaters away from the Ministry and selected a number of trusted people for the important position. He made new laws concerning the interaction of the Magical Community and the Muggles. His project about Magical Creatures acceptance is even near its completion. The last thing on his list is to recruit Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to the Aurors, as what he and Harry discussed after Sirius' death, while Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures wanted Hermione Granger after her S.P.E.W propaganda during school.

After Harry left Hogwarts, no one saw him except the Weasleys and his two friends. The way Arthur talks about the boy, Kingsley thought that the three teenagers spent their time at Grimmauld's Place. He thought of visiting the old headquarters back and talk to Harry, but it seems that the old wards placed by Dumbledore was replaced by new ones. Bill Weasley confirmed that he put it up as Harry requested.

He was overjoyed when, a week before, the boy accepted his invitation for a small meeting in Leakey Cauldron. Harry brought his two friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger with him. Their lack of reaction when Harry refused his offer made him think that the two knew of this decision.

"And the two of you agreed with him?" he turned to the other two.

Ron sipped from his tankard of butterbeer before answering. "We talked about this many times and I do agree with Harry. Wherever he goes, Hermione and I will follow."

"I never grew up as a normal child, Kings." Harry interrupted. Those green eyes sparkled with determination and eagerness at the Minister. "With that prophecy hanging above my head, I never had the chance to live a normal life. Now that Voldemort's gone, I want to give myself a chance to be normal. Meet new people who don't know me as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Do things for myself without the Prophet following me everywhere. Travel the world without the threat of Death Eaters or death itself. I want to experience Muggle schooling since I haven't finished mine after I went to Hogwarts. I just want some peace and quiet."

Before they parted, Kingsley asked if he could do anything for them. Ron almost made a list of requests when Kingsley presented them with a card that says, "Ask Favors" with _for an unlimited time _below it.

"I'm the Minister. I can do whatever the hell I want and they don't have the rights to say no," Kingsley said while Harry and Ron grinned.

**000OOO000**

"That was shocking," Ron remarked.

Harry just chuckled. "I know. I didn't expect him to accept my refusal that easy."

"Well, you did deliver a good reason for him not to pursue you more," Hermione said. The door of Grimmauld's Place materialized right in front of them. Before Hermione had the chance to open the door, Gertrude, the House Elf Harry rescued from Malfoy Manor, greeted them with a large, toothy smile.

"Master Harry, Master Ron, Miss Ninny," the elf greeted, though the small being didn't react at Hermione's incredulous face. "Welcome home!"

Ron only snickered at Hermione as Harry greeted the elf back. "Is everything packed and ready, Gertrude?"

The elf closed the door when the three of them entered the entryway to hang their heavy cloaks on the coat rack. The absence of the beheaded house elves on the wall made the entrance of Grimmauld's Place feel welcoming. "Yes, Master Harry! Gurties folded all the clothes neatly! Master Ron and Miss Ninny's things are also tidy. Gurties left Masters and Miss's trunks not close. Gurties thinking that Masters and Miss want to add personal things. Gurties also sees extra trunks at the attic for extra storage, Masters and Miss!"

"Thank you, Gertrude." Harry smiled at the elf and the small being beamed with pride.

"Are Masters and Miss hungry? Gurties can makes snacks!"

Hermione chuckled at the elf's enthusiasm. "We just ate lunch, Gertrude, but I won't be able to say no to your delicious desserts."

The elf dashed towards the kitchen with a yell of, "Gurties will give Masters and Miss sweets!"

The entire Grimmauld's Place is emptied of any dark artifacts. The furniture is covered in white sheets to protect it from dust and the fireplace's address taken out of the Floo Network. Every crevice lacks dust and the ceiling are free of cobwebs. Even the kitchen, with different knick knacks scattered to decorate the place are missing and the entire place looked airy and light when the windows were wiped clean and the dark and old wallpaper taken down.

After a week of celebrations at the Burrow, Harry decided to move to Grimmauld's Place. Well wishes and congratulation letters were delivered to the Burrow in numerous quantities from the Magical populace, something that greatly annoyed Harry. Burning the letters isn't enough since another batch would arrive later that afternoon or the next morning. At the seventh round of owls invaded their breakfast, almost ruining the food, Bill placed a Filter Shield around the property so only those letters with great importance can pass through. The Floo was also blocked, since thank you gifts started blocking it. If the Weasleys wanted to go out to do some shopping, they have to walk a mile outside of the Burrow's property to Apparate. A tedious task that greatly annoy Molly and Arthur.

Harry offered Grimmauld's Place but the house were in shambles after Dumbledore's death, the house is as nearly as clean as a wasteland. Therefore, with nothing to do, Harry volunteered to clean the place. Ron and Hermione soon joined him. George often pitches in with the cleaning, but with Hogsmeade open to public again, WWW cannot afford to close for a day. Arthur and Percy are busy with work (Shacklebolt gave Percy his job back) and Bill and Charlie left to return to their jobs so Mrs. Weasley and Ginny offered additional help cleaning up.

Cleaning Grimmauld's Place is not easy, especially if there are dark items scattered around the place. Therefore, with the help of a few Aurors, they blasted Mrs. Black's portrait from the wall and gathered all of the dangerous items. After that, cleaning went by like a breeze. Although, it lasted for about two months before every room of the house are dust free, clutter free and Black free.

On the third month of their stay, Ron found a stack of papers underneath a loose floorboard (It was under a heavy cabinet with old robes) that caught their interest. Birth Certificates are among the stack of papers, as well as yellowing pictures. The fact that they found muggle photographs in a pureblood Wizarding home made them put everything down to investigate their newfound mystery.

It's clear that the photographs aren't related to the Blacks. Sirius never mentioned anything about foreign relatives since the woman in the pictures is clearly not British. One picture stood among the rest as the glimmering Tokyo Tower ("Or maybe the Eiffel Tower," Harry pointed out,) stood magnificently behind a short, blond-haired woman carrying a toddler on her arms. Her features are soft, pale skin, baby face, defined eyebrows, deep brown almond eyes and pale pink lips. Her smile is wide, almost cheeky and mischievous (Ron was reminded of his twin brothers) as she smiled at the camera. The child on her arms is on full wail— it's eyes tight shut, mouth wide in a silent scream and its face as red as a tomato.

Despite the simplicity of her features, her clothing says otherwise. A pearl necklace, with matching earrings, bracelet and ring glittered along with the lights. The traditional kimono she's wearing is clearly of high material. Made from satin or silk, as the pale green material clung to her every curve, was tied securely on her waist by a wide, thick lime green belt ("Japanese called them obi," Hermione piped in, while Harry and Ron gave her a disbelieving look). The toddler, similar to the woman, wore the same color scheme, though the toddler is wearing pale denim shorts, booties with cute ribbons and a matching green wool hat.

Behind the picture is a short note.

_Suzuki Hinata and two year old daughter, Yuri – 1962 of May 19__th_

Another picture, showing the same woman, held another toddler, standing with a foreign-looking man in front of an ancient looking building. The man is wearing a black suit, leather shoes and deep red tie. His sleek deep, red hair is brushed away from his handsome face to display his sparkling green eyes, his square, masculine jaw and deep dimples. The woman by her side clearly aged when compared to the first picture. Her eyes look older and her once short hair is held up by a circular comb made from pink pearls in a large bun. The toddler, though clearly the same age as the toddler on the first picture, has light brown hair in soft turfs on top of its head. The color of her eyes were obscured from view because of the large grin, similar to the woman, is on its face. Behind the picture is another note.

_Suzuki Takahashi and Hinata with younger daughter, Kyoko – 1978 of April 24__th_

What puzzled the trio are the newspaper clippings taped with a blown up picture of a three-year-old girl with flaming red hair and green eyes. Suzuki Yuri, the name that labeled the picture, was reported missing on Feb 1963.

_Suzuki Yuki, age three, daughter of Suzuki Takahashi, owner of the largest tobacco plantation in Tokachi-shicho, and Suzuki Hinata, only daughter of a small fish farm, was reported missing late afternoon yesterday. The whole family is here in Sapporo for a week to celebrate the Snow Festival. Suzuki Hinata said that she instructed the family's nursery maid to look after young Yuri in the midst of the parade because of sudden business calls. When the couple returned on their summer compound, police was already littered around their property in search for their missing daughter._

_Chizuharu, Nursery maid of the Suzukis, said that she and her charge returned safely back in the house, helped the girl to clean up and change into clean clothes. Matsuharu Hiro, House Keeper and cook working for the Suzuki for ten years, said that he played with the young girl while the Nursemaid took a bath. One hour before the Suzuki couple arrives, an unexpected blackout happened throughout the compound._

"_It was unexpected because it never happened before," added Hiro. "I just went to look for some spare gas lamps and matches to light the compound back. The young lady and I were playing in the kitchen and the gas lamps were stored in the cabinet next to the pantry. It didn't take me three minutes to put light back to the room. When I turned, the young lady was gone."_

_Chizuharu commented that the young mistress was afraid of the dark. "She sleeps with the lamps on," cried the distraught maid. "Hiro-san and I figured that the young lady ran out of the compound in panic and we went to look after her."_

_Police searched the entire compound with the help of hound dogs. Chizuharu presented the police with the clothing the young girl wore but no sign of the young girl._

_Lady Hinata was unable to comment about the sudden disappearance of her daughter. The shock of her only daughter missing upset her greatly. Lord Takahashi announced that he would set a price of one million yen for whoever can find their daughter._

The original article was written in Japanese but the English translation was written in hand below it.

Another newspaper was among the pile. Because of the old paper, the fading ink wasn't visible. Only the untidy scrawls on the margins are written in English, summarizing the report. It seems that Suzuki Yuri hadn't been found and eleven years later, Suzuki Takahashi and his wife, Hinata, announced the arrival of another child. In fear of what happened to Yuri, the Suzuki compound was sold and the whole family moved somewhere in Tokyo.

A moldy folder lay among the pile. Inside was private information about the Suzuki's. Apparently, the couple fought over the business after the bankruptcy. Tahakashi left Hinata for another woman and Hinata died of heart attack when Kyoko announce her pregnancy at age seventeen. Suzuki Takahashi and his new wife were killed when their apartment building burned, with them trapped inside. With no known relatives, the entire tobacco plantation and the fish farm was willed to Kyoko. Although with numerous debts, Kyoko was left to rely to Honda Katsuya, a thirty-two-year-old middle school teacher and father of their child, to feed, clothe her and keep her warm.

Clearly, one of the Blacks must have worked as a private investigator of some sort. Hermione found the 'detective's' name to be Eridanus Black (Ron had erupted in laughter when Hermione announce the name), a Squib whose name was burned from the Black's family tapestry.

The trio, with their newfound riddle, left housework to Gertrude, who was happy to get all the work by herself, as they continued to search about these Japanese people. One of the questions that Ron remarked was why Eridanus Black's stuff was doing _in _Grimmauld's Place if he is banished from the first place.

They found the answer when Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Godric's Hallow to gather the Potter's personal artifacts. It seems that Harry's father took an interest to the Japanese family and had asked his best friend, Sirius Black, for help. Eridanus, it seems, was another favorite of Uncle Alphard's. Alphard asked Eridanus a favor to help James Potter.

Everything came into place when they found a letter among Lily's love notes from James. It was a letter from Harry's maternal grandparents, admitting that they found her after a murder occurred on their last neighborhood. Since the now four-year-old girl apparently had 'amnesia,' the adoption went smoothly. Lily didn't have any identification with her, and the Evans couple christened her as Lily Evans, youngest daughter of Gerald and Fiona Evans and younger sister of Petunia Evans.

Her flaming red hair and bright green eyes also helped with the story, since Fiona has green eyes and Gerald has red hair.

The letter went on, informing Lily of the apparent reason why Petunia hate her younger sister. The fact that her parents favored the adopted child more rather than their own flesh and blood. This escalated when Lily was accepted to Hogwarts. This surprised Hermione. Evidently, among the information about the Japanese family, there isn't any witch or wizard related to the Suzuki's. Lily's magical heritage was somewhat labeled as a miracle among their nightly brainstorming.

A separate report from the records of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry did accept Kingsley's offer of 'any kind of favor for an unlimited time'), a four-year-old girl with red hair and green eyes was taken into custody after one year of imprisonment. The girl was exposed to raw magic for a long time and the Aurors didn't have a choice but to Obliviate her. After some examinations from St. Mungos and several therapies later, the girl was placed in an orphanage. It was fortunate that she escaped from an alleged murder when two rouge men came to rob the place. With that kind of trauma at a young age, the girl shut down and was in a coma for three weeks. However, the method of how Yuri traveled from the other side of the world still puzzled the Aurors. If the girl didn't leave a paper trail behind her, then she was either illegally shipped to Europe or through Magical means.

Lily must have told James about her true family and agreed to help her. Unfortunately, James and Lily died before they found out about Kyoko.

Further reports that Hermione and Harry gathered informed them of Katsuya's death and Kyoko's car accident though there isn't anything further about their child. The report only said the name— Honda Tohru.

Harry was left dumbfounded of what they learned. A family. A cousin. Not second cousin, not half cousin but an actual full cousin.

Harry Potter valued family most of all. He grew up without knowing his parents. He was left at the doorsteps of his Aunt and Uncle, who hated him. Their son, his cousin, bullied him. At Hogwarts, he considered his newfound friends as family. Ron is his best friend, a brother in all but blood. Later, Hermione became his best friend, too, apparently labeling her as his sister (Hermione threw a fit when Harry commented that she's more of a mother because of her scolding them every time.) By default, the Weasley family added themselves into his circle of family. The professors of Hogwarts, the Lovegoods and the Delacours soon followed after.

But this cousin, Honda Tohru to be precise, is his own flesh and blood.

Ron and Hermione didn't protest against or argue back when Harry told them that he's going to search for his long lost cousin, (Although Ron butted in that it was Harry that is the long lost relative, as it was Lily, or Yuri, who was separated.) Preparations were made swiftly. Meetings with the Weasleys were made and they agreed— with conditions. Molly had demanded that she would receive a letter from them every week, visitation rights ("We're not going to Azkaban, Mum," Ron butted in,) and special phone calls. Bill and Charlie were also added into the condition— that Bill can visit and stay with them if the Japanese Branch of Gringotts summons him and Charlie, since Japan demand most of Dragon produce from them.

Passports, Birth Certificates and any other important paper works will be dealt with by Shacklebolt. The Minister is also a close friend of Crown Prince Naruhito. ("That bastard owes someone a favor," was his only explanation when asked). He will settle their driver's licenses ("Does this mean I don't have to take the test?" Hermione had whined,) VISA, Residential Permits and any other important documents. Kingsley also asked Harry, Ron and Hermione if they want to enroll college, their made up Transcript of Records and Diplomas will be fixed. Both Harry and Ron are nineteen so it will look weird for someone their age not to go to college.

Ron had looked horrified at the prospect of school but Hermione abruptly explained that he wouldn't have to go to school if he doesn't want to. He relaxed after that.

**000OOO000**

Three months after their meeting with Kingsley, Harry, Ron and Hermione helped moving the furniture from the Burrow to Grimmauld's Place. The entire morning was filled with shouts of where to put everything else and arguments of who gets the best bedroom. Mrs. Weasley had to sanitize the master's bedroom five times before declaring it 'clean enough of any Black germs.' The only room left untouched, though Mrs. Weasley insists of keeping it clean, was Sirius' old bedroom.

"If you decide to come here for a visit, you have a room for yourself," Mr. Weasley had said.

The large queen bed was replaced by a bunk bed, so he and Ron can share the room by themselves. Hermione can sleep on Ginny's new room.

Harry promised that the Weasley family would also have enough rooms from their new home in Japan, and left Gertrude to the Weasley's so the little elf can be of help to the family. The little elf was into tears after that, though it was unclear if Gertrude is crying because her master gave her up or the prospect of a new family to serve.

"I really want you there with us, Gertrude, but I doubt that our new neighbors know about magic. If the community we're suppose to live in is a muggle neighborhood, I think it's wise to keep a low profile." Harry tried to comfort the elf. "You understand, though, Gertrude?"

The elf nodded vigorously, though her sniffs still rang throughout the room.

It took Kingsley almost two months to fix all of their necessary papers so Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go to the Muggle shops to do last minute shopping.

Their first stop is Gringotts. Harry, Ron and Hermione received a large amount of gold after the war, courtesy of Dumbledore and Snape. Both men reasoned on their wills that they don't have heirs to pass their possessions, though Dumbledore wanted to give a portion to Hogwarts. However, the school already had enough gold for repairs from the battle from the School Governors and from the Ministry of Magic.

Furniture and personal items from Dumbledore and Snape were placed in the trophy room at Hogwarts as a memento while the two vaults are merged into one as joined accounts of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Another vault that contains the Black fortune and the gold that James and Lily left for Harry are also merged into one vault. The only things that Harry decided to keep are Dumbledore's diary, letters from Snape's vault and the two Pensive from both vaults. Dangerous potion ingredients are specifically willed to Hermione but decided to store them on their joined vaults. Those things are too dangerous to move to their new house in Japan.

Their meeting with Bazumr Deadcurse, the current account manager of Harry's vaults and their joined accounts, is productive.

The threesome told their account manager about their plan to move to Asia and about Harry's newfound cousin.

"I want to transfer half of my vault to Gringotts Japanese branch, Bazumr." Harry said. "I don't want to go halfway around the world just to withdraw gold from my account if I need it. And we also like to transfer our joined vaults, too."

The goblin nodded in understanding. "Understandable, understandable. Though I have to wonder why only half and not transfer the whole vault, Mr. Potter?"

Harry only shrugged. "I do intended to transfer all of our accounts to Japan but Hermione told me if ever I decide to take my cousin here for a short vacation, money won't be a problem. I don't think it's wise to take a large amount of money if I can just withdraw gold from here."

Harry, Ron and Hermione signed some transfer papers after that and left the bank after Ron deposited some gold to his parents' vaults from his inheritance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did accept Harry's offer to live at Grimmauld's Place but refuse to claim the property as their own.

"When Mum told me that she and Dad accepted your offer, I expected that they'll sell the Burrow for extra money. After all, almost all the stuff from Sirius' parents are moldy and old and the Burrow's almost ready to fall. Mum also said that they're just looking after the house for you, mate. If ever you decide to come back, they'll leave and return to the Burrow." Ron said. "Dad did get a promotion and Percy got his job back, but I don't think it's still enough to pay for the debts. George and Percy agreed to sell their apartments and deposit the gold to Mum and Dad's vaults and live with them to Grimmauld's Place."

"What did your parents say?"

Ron laughed. "They didn't even know anything about it. Mum made a fuss about Percy and George living with them but I think, secretly, that Mum and Dad are glad. Bill and Charlie are also thinking of transferring to England after they finish their last contracts just to be with Mum and Dad." His laugh turned somber. "Half a year had passed after Fred's death. I got over it; Ginny's slowly accepting it… Bill and Charlie, well… they're so busy with their work that it's impossible for them to think about Fred's death. Mum, Dad and Percy really took it hard. With me leaving…"

Ron left it to that but glared at Harry when he saw his best friend frown. "Don't go feeling guilty, mate. Mum's okay with it— said something about _the three of us _needs this after everything happened."

Harry only nodded.

With their pockets full of Muggle money, their next stop is MetroCentre, the largest shopping centre in United Kingdom. The transportation was a breeze since a shop inside the shopping center offers Portkey transport to and from Diagon Alley.

All of Harry's clothes except for a few pairs of jeans, a number of decent shirts from Fred and George's closet and his school robes aren't the right attire to wear on public around Muggles. Ron, on the other hand, really needs a wardrobe makeover. He only owns one pair of jeans. It's so faded and old worn, while the rest of his pants are dress pants from school. Therefore, Hermione took it upon herself to drag her two best friends shopping. Fortunately, for both boys, Hermione took them to the largest department store. They found everything they could possibly need there— from casual clothes and shoes, and even personal items from toothbrushes to gadgets.

Hermione gave them the freedom to choose what they want. She stood back and gave suggestions through their selections. Although, halfway through their shopping, Hermione decided to help Ron in the end since every article of clothing appears to have the color orange. Hermione also dragged them towards the underwear section. Both boys had looked horrified but relented when they found out that the shelves are filled with boxers and briefs.

Hermione couldn't stop laughing when a muggle woman, a sales woman from the look of her uniform, started asking them their size. Both boys blushed at the woman's scrutiny of their bodies before grabbing two bags of underwear from the racks.

"How did that woman know my size?" Ron demanded while studying a pair of briefs on his hands.

"Come of it Ron. Maybe she just knows these things because it's her job." Harry answered, though his blush is still present on his face.

"Come on, let's pay for these," Hermione said, dragging them towards the cash register. "There's one last shop we have to go to before we can go home."

After placing their purchases in Hermione's purse, Hermione pulled them inside an ophthalmologist clinic. "I don't need new glasses, 'Mione," Harry protested. "These are new. I got it three months ago."

Hermione only gave him a grin. "We're not here for you to get a new prescription, Harry. We're here for a surgery."

"Surgery?" Harry squeaked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me that The Vanquisher is afraid of laser surgery."

Harry gulped. He let Hermione pull him inside the clinic as Ron only gave him a look of sympathy. When Hermione closed the door, she turned to Ron with a grin. "Don't look smug about this. You're going too."

"Me?" his squeak of surprise and fear was higher than Harry's.

"Yes, you. Don't worry, it only stings for a bit."

"You got the surgery, Hermione?" Harry asked with interest.

"Yeah, my mum went with me on the summer before sixth year. My eyesight started to blur—"

"I bet it's because of all that reading," Ron interrupted.

Hermione didn't react to Ron's comment. "—so my mum got me an appointment from a friend of theirs. I don't want to wear glasses so I asked for contacts but Dr. Langston said that Keratomileusis is better."

"Kera-what?"

"Keratomileusis. PRK surgery in short. It's a surgical procedure that improves the cornea by using laser. You don't have to depend on glasses or contact lenses anymore."

Dr. Langston, the ophthalmologist, explained every detail to the two nervous boys. The fact that the surgery involves cutting a flap from the surface of their eyeballs almost made Ron faint.

Harry, on the other hand, agreed, though still nervous. "I think it's a great idea that I won't need glasses anymore." He let out a nervous sigh. "When do we start?"

His nervousness doubled when the ophthalmologist said that they could do the procedure now, since there aren't any appointments for the rest of the day. Harry went in first while the ophthalmologist's assistant ran tests on Ron's.

It was a good thing that Hermione thought of going to the eye clinic last because both boys are tearing up after the surgery three hours later. They were given dark glasses to wear for the rest of the day until tomorrow for their eyes will be sensitive to light for forty-eight hours. Hermione paid for the surgery and bought eye drops to ease the slight itchiness.

When they got home, Hermione had to restrain Ron's hand because he kept on trying to scratch his eyes.

"I'm just scratching the corners, 'Mione, not my actual eye!" Ron exclaimed.

In spite of the uncomfortable itch, Harry felt relief. Even with the dark glasses, he can see clearly. In the beginning, he was doubtful, but Hermione said that the dark glasses didn't have a grade on it. He ignored Ron's complaints and took a nap to rest his eyes.

**000OOO000**

February came quickly and soon, they're on their way to London Heathrow Airport to meet up with Kingsley. The Minister is bringing their paper works and plane tickets so Harry, Ron and Hermione shrunk their trunks and placed them on their pockets.

Less than an hour of travel from the Heart of London, the trio, with Crookshanks sleeping soundly inside her own basket, marched towards a coffee shop, their meeting place, and saw the Minister concealed by a very large indoor bush.

"What are you doing, hiding behind a bush?" Harry chuckled.

The dark aura of Kingsley silenced them and the three friends took their seat.

"Several Death Eaters were reported on the loose," Kingsley said gravely. Harry and Hermione stiffened while Ron looked around the almost empty shop with suspicion. "Haven't been reading the Prophet, have you? Don't worry about this place. I had several of my men surrounded. If there as much of a wink from Malfoy, I'll know about it." By the raised eyebrows and amused glances towards the tall bush, Kingsley defended himself, "I'm an Auror. I can't help it." He ignored three wide grins, took the trio's appearance and nodded in satisfaction. "I hardly recognize you three. Your work?" he turned to Hermione.

She nodded and opened Crookshank's basket. The cat is still sleeping but might throw a fit, wanting to get out, in the middle of their meeting. "I thought it's time for a change, since this one's always whining about his celebrity status." She gestured to Harry, who gave an out of character pout. "Harry's recognizable with his unkempt hair, black circular glasses and large clothes. We went shopping weeks ago and I had scheduled an eye surgery for both of them."

Harry's appearance changed from the seven months of isolation to Grimmauld's Place. Hermione trimmed his hair while Ginny taught him how to use the hair wax. Rather than looking like he just woke up from years of restless sleep, his hair is "tousled in a sexy, 'Just shagged!' way," according to Ginny.

Ron, on the other hand, broke from his signature mop-top haircut to Hoxton fin. Ron saw a magazine with different hairstyles and liked the mohawk. However, instead of shaving either side of his head, it was given a short trim. Both boys' boyish face morphed into an edgy, grown up look matching their facial stubble.

Hermione, on the other hand, decided to straighten her hair after much encouraging from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Although her hair still curls at the end, it's frizzy, bushy appearance reduced to elegant waves flowing on her back. Her baby fringe grew, enough to cover her whole face, so Ginny helped to trim it. Her side swept bangs framed her face better.

In terms of appearances, their clothes finally upgraded from their school robes.

Ron developed a love for jeans. "Anything looks good with it!" he said. However, it's hard to break Ron from his button down dress shirts; but he tried on a sleeveless tank top and declared he looks sexy because of his broad shoulders. Now, he's wearing his favorite tank top with a Chudley Cannons logo printed on it, his dark washed jeans and leather shoes.

Harry, on the other hand, is lean compared to Ron. He doesn't have muscles to show but he looks good with anything on, according to both girls. He likes to layer his clothes whenever Ron is with him. "I look tiny standing beside Ron," he had complained. His scars are also an issue so he hides them with long sleeves shirt or turtlenecks. That morning, he put on a black turtleneck and a pair of beige leather pants that Ginny and Hermione literally threatened him to wear.

Both boys received bottles of potions from Madam Pomfrey. Ron, it seems, looked like he drowned into a pool filled with Height Enhancers. Almost reaching six feet, it was a miracle that Ron found pants that fit him perfectly. Meanwhile, Harry also reached his tallest. The top of his head barely reaching Ron's ears.

Among the three, Hermione is the one that totally broke away from her old image. Her schoolgirl image was replaced by a beautiful and mature woman. Different types of dresses filled her wardrobe while she and Ginny had fun shopping for high heel shoes and boots. Her strapless lavender silk dress made every man to take a second took. Her four-inch red pumps completed her outfit. If it wasn't for Ron's possessive hold on his girlfriend and Harry's dark glare, strangers would have approached her by now.

"I guess this trip of yours is also a blessing in disguise. If I hadn't known that you're planning this trip, I'll have you in a plane in a matter of hours after hearing the news. Apparently, they're hell bend on seeking revenge. That's why Naruhito and I fashioned you with new identities. "

The Minister produced two brown envelopes from his leather jacket and gave Harry, Ron and Hermione their new identification. "I made up new names for you, with a help from Kagura Twycross."

The first name is unfamiliar but the family name is.

"I didn't know that Wilkie is married," Hermione said.

"He isn't. Kagura is his half sister."

"Kurotsuki?" Harry asked, studying his IDs. "And why is it there's no picture?"

Kingsley grinned. "I thought you might like it. According to Kagura, the name is composed of two words. Kuro means_ black _while tsuki means _moon. _About the pictures, though, I was thinking of changing your appearance before you board your plane but it seems that you're one step ahead of me and you did it unknowingly."

Harry gave the Minister a large smile, looking at his new name fondly. He has his father's hair, his mother's eyes, and now his Godfather and Honorary Uncle joins his new name.

"What about mine?" Ron asked doubtfully.

Kingsley chucked. "Well, Kagura said that Tachibana literally means _wild orange._"

The newly named Kurotsuki Harri snickered at his friend before Ron's protest of, "My hair is red, not orange!"

"Yeah, but your obsession with the Chudley Cannons ties really well. I don't know about you guys but I think seeing the color orange before I sleep is really tiring." Harry mused.

Ron's ears flushed red. "What about Hermione, then?" He turned to Hermione, who is mumbling to herself.

She gave a triumph grin and said, "My new name will be Hadasaiki Chikako. That's a _clever _way of playing with words, Kingsley," she said with a grin.

"Why? What does your name means?"

"Just like Harry, my surname is a combination of two words. Hada means _grain, _since Granger is from Latin _granum_ meaning _grain._ Saiki means _wisdom, _so my last name literally means _a grain of wisdom_. Chikako is a Japanese first name that means _clever_."

Kingsley laughed at Ron's disbelieving expression. "Hermione Granger is really hard to play around with since, unlike the two of you, hers is from French decent." A mischievous grin appeared on the Minister's lips. "Would you like to be called Itachi Ron, Mr. Weasley?"

"If it sounds better than Tachibana, why didn't you pick that one?" Ron whined and placed his new driver's license on the table.

"Really?" Hermione's grin matched Kingsley while Harry watched cautiously. "'Cause Itachi means _weasel _in Japanese and that's a lot closer to Weasley. If you combined Ronald with it, your name literally means _Weasel King._"

Ron snatched his ID back. "I take it back. Orange sounds nice compared to that."

Harry chuckled. Perhaps reminding Ron of Malfoy might fasten their pace.

"Right, Naruhito made arrangements for an apartment you're staying. I figured you would want to look for a suitable house to your liking, though I did mention that the Weasleys would probably like to visit you, you're love for sports and Hermione's library fetish." He ignored Hermione's eye roll and continued to talk, "Here are your passports, VISA and Birth Certificates. Work permits are also available if you ever want to get a work."

Kingsley produced a set of keys from his jacket's front pocket. "The keys and the cards are for the apartment. Naruhito sent them last week and said that the first three months are paid for unless you want to stay there for good or look for your own house. It's fully furnished, though he said that you need to buy your own blankets and such. I guess you'll know when you get there." The Minister finished with a shrug.

"This one contains your background." Kingsley slip the second envelop towards Hermione. "I suggest that you read them thoroughly at the plane. The British Prime Minister and Naruhito provided these for you so if someone did look for your new names, your false background will surface."

Lastly, he took a small camera from his bag and took their pictures. With a wave of his wand, Kingsley opened the flap and took out several pictures. He waved his wand over to the pictures and IDs and the pictures attached themselves magically on their permits, VISA and passports.

"You didn't have your luggage with you?" Kingsley asked.

"We had them with us with Shrinking Charms," Hermione said.

"Well, it'll look weird for you to migrate to Japan with nothing with you." The Minister said. "Go and revert your carry bags to their normal size. If they ask, you can tell them that you sent your things beforehand. The whole shop is under a Fidelius Charm for a few hours so it's safe."

"Good idea," Harry said. He fished out their trunks from his pocket and Hermione resized their smaller bags. Ron only has one trunk just like Moody's so there isn't any need for him to have a backpack. With a wave of Hermione's wand though, his trunk transformed into a leather messenger bag.

Hermione waved her wand on the envelope and it transformed into a portfolio and placed all of their paperwork in it.

"Here are your plane tickets. Don't lose them," he glared at Harry and Ron since this will be their first time travelling through plane.

"Don't worry, I'll look after them," Hermione said. She placed the tickets inside her handbag. Their money is also in there. "And them," she pointed at the two boys.

"Oh, before I forgot." Kingsley took out a wallet and gave Hermione three golden colored plastic cards and three red booklets. "Here are your credit cards and passbooks. Naruhito also sent them."

"We don't need money, Kingsley. We have enough with us." Harry said.

"This is just for emergencies. He set up a bank account for you. There isn't a large amount of money in it so all you have to do is to deposit the money you have with you in your new bank accounts. He said there's no need to convert your muggle money with you since the bank will convert it to the local currency after the deposit. One last thing," he gave them a small, drawstring bag. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of the language barrier, missy."

Hermione bristled at the accusation. "Of course I did! I bought pocket translators for us."

"I see." Kingsley only said. He tipped the drawstring bag over and three rings fell on the table. "These can act as your alumni rings," he gave a large, silver ring with the Hogwarts' crest in the middle, with two small rubies on either side. Harry and Ron's rings are considerably larger than Hermione's ring. "I guess you can count these as my parting gifts. The Department of International Magical Cooperation made these for me. Some Aurors that deals with international representatives also use it. There won't be any need to learn any language because these rings would be able to help the wearer to speak and understand it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione put on the rings and thanked the Minister. "It's all I could think of after what you did."

They said their thanks and goodbyes to the Minister and let themselves checked in. They passed through immigration without any hassle and waited for their plane to board.

**000OOO000**

Their plane finally arrived at Narita International Airport the following morning. Tired of sitting for almost a whole day, Harry, Ron and Hermione breezed through immigration. It was fortunate that Harry is half-Japanese through his mother side for it turns out that it's hard to get a citizenship if you're not Japanese ancestry. Kingsley also mentioned that the reason how it's easy to get Ron and Hermione's VISA is Harry's Japanese status.

That must be the reason why almost all the airport employees are looking at them curiously since their ticket didn't have a return trip. There's also the fact that Harry claims that he's half-Japanese, yet his features clearly say 'foreigner.' Ron's red hair and height also made a commotion since it is rare for a Japanese to reach almost six feet. Hermione also made a commotion, to Ron's irritation and to Harry's amusement.

Though it is uncommon to Japanese to wear weird clothing, it is uncommon for Japanese to see a woman wearing a short skirt in the middle of February, especially if it's seventeen degrees outside without a thick coat. Even with Ron hovering protectively behind Hermione, Crookshanks would hiss in anger whenever someone other than Harry or Ron throws a glance at her.

It's also a good thing that the Crown Prince of Japan booked three first class tickets and paid for the rest of the seats in first class. The stewardess' only have to serve the three of them and Crookshanks is allowed to be set free inside the cabin.

They didn't have any luggage to check out so they walked pass the large crowd waiting for their things and exited the airport through the double doors.

"Er, what now?" Hermione asked. "I don't think Kingsley and the Prince also made arrangements of who will fetch us."

"We can rent a car," Harry pointed out a stand that says, _Car Rentals_ above.

"And I suppose you know the way towards the apartment or drive?" Hermione snorted. "Kinglsey only gave us the address and the apartment keys."

"Well, we have the address. We can just hail a taxi and be done with it." Ron grumbled.

"I'm not even sure if this is in Tokyo," Hermione said, studying the address again. The piece of paper only contains a house number and a street address in Mito. "What if this place is located in a different prefecture? For all I know, the ride can take a minimum of two hours or two days."

"We can check in a hotel first and do some sightseeing after a proper rest," Harry waved his hand and a yellow taxi parked in front of them. "Honestly, I'm tired. I need a soft bed to sleep in and a good meal after all that airline food." He shuddered, thinking of the exotic sushi they were given. Crookshanks loved them though.

"I suppose that's fine," Hermione agreed, sliding in next to Harry at the back seat. "I also forgot to buy a map at that souvenir shop inside the airport. Maybe a hotel has one."

"_Can you please take us to a nearest hotel?"_ Hermione told the driver in Japanese.

"_You're American?"_ the driver asked, as he started to drive out of the airport.

"_English actually,"_ Ron answered.

"_You're accent is very good."_ The driver complimented. Ron flushed, fiddling his silver ring nervously. _"Well, there are many hotels around the airport." _The driver said. _"Anything specific?"_

"_Er, what do you mean?"_

"_What's your budget? I guess that's the important part_." The driver answered, slowing down the car to inquire his passengers. _"Crowne Plaza's cheapest room cost around 9,000 yen per night and I guess that includes the basic amenities—"_

Hermione fished out a calculator from her bag and started converting.

"—_I'm not sure how many beds inside the room 'cause some hotels have deluxe rooms that has two large beds. The Holiday Inn's a bit cheaper, just around 8,100 yen per night but some foreigners I met still prefer to stay at Crowne Plaza. They say it's a bit expensive but it sure beats staying in a hotel with falling debris."_

"_You sure know a lot about hotels,"_ Hermione noticed.

The driver chuckled. _"It's something I need to know. There are foreigners that didn't book a hotel after they bought their ticket, just like you, and they would ask me what the best one is. My company got a few fliers from different hotels around this area. Wanna see the rest of them? There's an album on the pocket behind my seat. Some of my passengers also made their comments about their stay at a certain hotel before I drive them back to the airport."_

Hermione peaked on the pocket and pulled out an album that contains fifteen fliers with room rates, amenities and pictures. There are also room packages that they can avail.

"This Crowne Plaza looks good, and they allow pets inside," Harry mused, throwing Crookshanks a smile. "They even accept British Pounds since we don't have the local currency yet."

After ten minutes of driving, the taxi stopped in front of a large, double glass door. They were greeted by a woman wearing a traditional kimono and welcomed them inside.

Hermione made the transaction while Harry and Ron searched for a souvenir shop for a map. By the time the two boys return, Hermione's waiting for them at the lift.

"I got us a deluxe room for a week. The room has two beds so there's no problem. You and Ron can share a bed while I sleep on the other one." Hermione shrugged.

"Why one week?" Harry asked.

"I just thought that we have plenty of time before we go see your cousin." Hermione answered. "You know, bask in the culture, relax for a bit and get to know the locals. This way, we won't look like idiots when it's time to meet your cousin."

The three enjoyed their one-week stay at the hotel. Some of the patrons aren't just foreigners but locals as well. Hermione, excited to explore different places, interviewed the locals, while Harry and Ron took advantage of the hotel's amenities.

Both boys avoided the golf course since Ron couldn't understand the concept of a player trying to put a small white ball in a hole by smacking it with a long metal stick, so they tried every game inside the arcade. Hermione let them be since this will be the first time Harry can let loose and do whatever he wants without being judged or being watched by pesky reporters. Ron, on the other hand, seems to develop his father's enthusiasm when it comes to muggle things. Both Harry and Hermione laughed their asses off when Ron suddenly ran away, shrieking in fright, when the door towards the restaurant suddenly opened for him. It took an hour for them to find Ron and another hour for Harry and Hermione to explain about sensors.

Crookshanks, on the other hand, didn't enjoy her imprisonment. Back in London, she's permitted to wander to other places, as long as she goes home before midnight— Hermione's rules. Here in Japan, this is a new place for her so Hermione kept her inside their hotel room, constantly trying to calm her agitated cat by buying her favorite treats.

On the last day, they checked out and hailed a taxi to take them to their new apartment. Unlike the first driver they met, this one complained about the long distance since it's in a different perfecture. However, he finally accepted when they told him that they'd pay for his gas, his meal and additional tip.

After almost two hours of driving, the taxi stopped in front of a yellow and white gate.

The apartment is more like a small house (1) —a one car garage on the first floor and a flight of stairs on the right that leads upstairs to a dining room, kitchen, living room and two bedrooms and a bathroom in between. Wall to ceiling book shelves divided the dining and living area and an air conditioning/warmer unit completed the place.

There's no need to discuss who gets which bedroom as the second one has a larger bed than the other one. Harry insisted that Ron and Hermione get the larger one, as they are engaged, while Harry gets the second bedroom.

"Looks like they thought of everything," Ron commented, examining the garage ceiling. "They even made wooden beams for the owls, as well as the large windows and veranda on the bedrooms," "Pig might arrive in a few days."

"They don't need to get us a car and a bike, though," Harry frowned at the red four-door top down Volkswagen Beetle and a Yamaha black scooter with a basket tied in front, parked in front of him.

"The car is a rental and the scooter is a gift," Hermione said, reading the card tied on the scooter's side mirror. "The car is paid for three months. I actually planned to travel by train when we start to look for your cousin but I suppose it'll be easier if we drive."

"Oh, that's alright, then."

They went back up to the small living room to find Croockshanks looking around, her tail high in the air as she inspected the place. Harry and Hermione watched in amusement as the cat sniffed the air, and launched herself on the chair near the television, purring, and finally laid down to sleep.

"I think that's an approval from Crookshanks," Harry laughed.

**000OOO000**

"When are you planning to find your cousin, Harry?" Hermione asked during breakfast the next day.

The three went out and bought additional things for their new home before dark, leaving the cat to sleep on the living room. The three wouldn't be able to sleep without pillows and blankets, as the house is situated at the top of a hill, not to mention that there isn't any food available. Hermione assigned the two boys to go to the store along with a long list of necessities while she went and bought food for one whole week.

"Are you a witch or not?" Ron had chided Hermione, reminiscing their First Year days. "If the place is cold, you can just do a Warming Charm."

"_This neighborhood _is _Muggle _neighborhood," Hermione explained, as she tried to shove Ron out of the front door with his own list of errands. "_I _don't want unnecessary attention so we do everything Muggle way."

They called the gas company to send someone to open the valve before leaving and double check the appliances if it's suited for their gas, as well as the Bureau of Waterworks to open their water system. (a) They had a warm meal that night and slept comfortably.

"Honestly, I haven't been thinking about that." Harry grumbled after swallowing his Earl Grey. "I was thinking what if my cousin has his or her own relatives?" Harry answered Hermione's frown. "What if he or she preferred to live there instead here? I mean, I went here just to find my cousin. He or she has his or her own life. Maybe going here is a bad idea—"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ron yelled, this time with his mouth empty of food. "Stop right there! You're thinking of that now? After the bank account transfers, the house and everything we did, you're backing out now?"

"Come on, Harry. It's not like you to get cold feet." Hermione chastised.

Harry ducked his head away from his glaring best friends. "I know. It's just, I had a nightmare last night…"

Hermione laughed. "That your cousin wouldn't like you and all that crap?" she finished.

Harry blushed. "Yeah. I know it's stupid…"

"Of course it is," Ron said, turning back on his plate filled with sausages and eggs.

"…but I can't help it!"

Hermione sighed. She strolled over the cowering nineteen-year-old and held his hand tight. "Harry, everyone else is not like the Dursleys. Give this a chance. For all we know, this cousin of yours needs you more than you need him. Or her. Your Aunt Kyoko and Uncle Katsuya aren't there for your cousin so he or she must be living with relatives or his or her grandparents. Remember what you felt living with the Dursleys, being out of place?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, okay…"

Hermione smiled. "So, after breakfast, were going to the municipal office and set up an inquiry. Okay?"

The three bid farewell to Crookshanks and Pigwigeon, who arrived during breakfast. Anyone to witness Hermione setting down ground rules for the cat and owl might think that the girl is nuts, but both animals are known for their temperament. Crookshanks might be a behaved half-kneazle but if provoked, she lashes out like an angry tiger. Pig, on the other hand, is known to fly around, not minding that something might break. Ron closed the curtains so the owl wouldn't accidentally hit himself on the glass and opened a window for the owl but high enough for Crookshanks not to reach. So the three left the house after leaving food and water for their pets in the garage.

Hermione drove, with Harry sitting at the passenger seat, to the municipality while Ron scouted the area on foot. The process took until lunch so Harry and Hermione decided to eat before they get the results and start searching immediately.

"This one looks decent enough," Hermione pulled Harry towards a café across the municipality building with tables outside, covered with black umbrellas. "I want to taste that noodle thing, ramen they called it here, but it's too hot." The sun's been blazing hot since morning so both of their jackets are on their arms. "Maybe I'll give the tonkatsu bento a shot."

Harry chuckled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he commented.

"Well, it's not every day you see this things back home. I mean, there are lots of international restaurants around London but not as authentic as this." Hermione bowed at the hostess, thanking her for their table and menu. "I got adventurous when it comes to food after my parents brought me to France as my eleventh birthday present, though I'm more curious at desserts." She eyed the dessert list on the menu with wide eyes. _"I want pork tonkatsu bento box, five orders of chadango and your in-house tea."_

"Five?" Harry remarked, both his face and their waiter's in shock, though, obviously for different reason. The locals still can't fathom how three foreigners can speak Nihonggo with _perfect_ accent. Not almost perfect, but _perfect._

"Are you sure you want all that sweet?" Harry asked, as he scanned the menu for what he likes.

"What? It's not like I can't burn it off." Hermione smirked. "You should try it, it's really delicious."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm still faithful to treacle tarts," Harry grimaced. "The things I hate about you are your power to stay slim after eating two tiers of double chocolate cake for three days and not gain weight and your pimple free face." (b)

Hermione giggled. "That's our secret," she wagged her finger at him. "With the help of potions and cosmetics, nothing is impossible, remember that."

"Fine, fine. _I'll have the Eel rice and warm sake please._"

"You shouldn't be drinking alcohol. It's the middle of the day."

"He's doing it," Harry pointed at another couple two tables from them. The man, a few years older than them, is sipping sake, while his companion has her tea. "Just like you, I'm being adventurous."

"Wipe that smirk from your face or your cheeks might tear off," Hermione rolled her eyes as their food arrived.

They ate without any exchange of words but Harry can't help rolling his eyes as Hermione consumed all the sweet dumplings she ordered in one minute. She didn't even feel satiated after all the sweet she ate because she ordered another three boxes of dango and a large plate of tuna and salmon sashimi for Crookshanks before they paid for their bill.

**000OOO000**

"Great. Twenty-five possible matches. Not to mention five of them are five hundred kilometers from Tokyo," Harry groaned.

"Come on, Harry, where's your sense of adventure?" Hermione sounded giddy as they entered the car. "It's a good thing that we found a few information about your Aunt Kyoko or we'll be dealing with three times as many."

"I'm starting to hate that word," he added, "And one of them is in Aso!" Harry pointed incredulously at the map of Japan on his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Humans invented transportation for a reason. Where's your sense—" she stopped as she caught Harry's glare. "Fine. Moreover, what if your cousin isn't there? Maybe in Chiba or Saitama or inside Tokyo. We might not have to go to Aso or Gifu or—" she rechecked the list, "Osaka."

They went back to the house to park the car and met up with Ron at the park. "How did it go?" he asked. Hermione gave him the list and he whistled. "Twenty-five, huh? Well, that's better than the hundreds I was imagining. Honda is a pretty common name here, according to Hiroki."

"Made friends with the locals already?" Hermione asked in interest.

"Yeah. He's a teacher at Nishimachi High School just a few blocks away. We got talking during lunch break, since the restaurant's rather packed so we shared a table." He studied the paper once more before gazing back up. "So what do we do? Split the list of names to three?"

"No," Harry interjected, "As much as it's a pain to go a long way to see my cousin, I want to be there to see him. Or her." He sighed. "What if one of you met her and I'm over at Aso?"

"What if your cousin is at Aso?" Hermione snickered.

"Not funny," but his face held up a smirk, mirroring Hermione.

"Well, we can start tomorrow," Ron said, handing the paper back to Hermione for safe keeping. "For now, I'm beat."

"What did you do all day?" Hermione asked, as the three of them walked towards the house.

Ron shrugged. "I just spend waking around. I'm starting to miss Jack."

Jack is a Jack Russell Terrier whose father is a Crup (c) (Jack's tail doesn't need to be removed since he was born without it) that Ron adopted after learning the form of his Patronus. Though the dog only lived for two years (Jack accidentally strayed close to the Black Lake, barking at the squid, resulting for the squid to grab the dog in irritation and drowned it,) Ron loved him like a son of his own. The dog also befriended Crookshanks and loved to follow Pig as the owl fly, not minding that he's slamming on walls for his lack of attention. Both pet and owner has a similar appetite (as it was fitting for Ron's pet and Patronus) and would eat almost anything. With the lack of imagination, Ron decided to name the dog Jack after its mother's breed.

"I had a quiet walk since no kids are on the streets this time of day," Ron shrugged and then turned sheepish. "I fell asleep and some people must have thought I'm homeless since I woke up with a few notes on my hand." He ignored Hermione's scolding cluck of tongue. "Ate lunch and I met Hiroki, as I've said. Oh, and he invited us for their school festival in two months. He said since were new here, it'll be a great way to experience Japan since each class is working on one Japanese Festival."

Crookshanks launched herself on Hermione as soon as the door opened, while Pig flew in circles above Ron's head, chirping excitedly.

"I think I'll get a pet," Harry muttered to himself, as Ron and Hermione greeted their animal companion with the same enthusiasm.

**000OOO000**

"Ha— achoo!"

"Coming down with a cold?" A man with long silvery hair asked, offering his friend a clean tissue.

Shigure blew his nose, wiping it roughly before sniffing. "No wonder," the man continued, "with the cold draft in the air, we'll never know."

"I'm sorry," a petite girl slumped down on her seat as tears drip on her cheeks.

"It's alright, Kagura," Shigure said, ignoring the cold air coming from the broken paper door. "Look, Yuki and Kyou are fixing it."

"I'm sorry," Kagura sobbed again. "I'm supposed to fix it."

"Let them do it Kagura," the man with the silver hair said, "or you might worsen the damage." He finished in a mutter.

The girl heard it though, and it only took three seconds before Kagura had Ayame in a tight, and very uncomfortable headlock.

"I'M SORRY!"

Outside of the Souma family, the act might come as aggressive. It is, actually. Nevertheless, if it's Kagura, there isn't much explaining to do since it's a normal occurrence.

**000OOO000**

a. I found a site that lists a guideline for foreign residents in Japan. It says 'Living in Edogawa' but I'm assuming that it's a guideline for the entire country.

b. I'm guessing there are potions in the magical world that deals with weight problems since Muggles have slimming pills. I'm also taking pearl capsules, which prevents my pimples to appear. One or two might get pass the formula but the fact that it works…

c. Crup is a wizard-bred dog that strongly resembles a Jack Russell Terrier except that a Crup has a forked tail. They are wizard-bred since they are extremely loyal to wizards and ferocious towards Muggles. They will eat almost anything. Crup owners are required by law to remove the tail of the animal when it is six to eight weeks old, using a painless Severing Charm in case they are noticed by muggles.


End file.
